ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera' '''works for Scrooge McDuck. He is Gyro Gearloose's intern and the secret identity of '''Gizmoduck'. So far, only Gyro Gearloose, Launchpad McQuack, and Dewey Duck know his secret. Biography Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera works for McDuck Enterprises' R&D department. He worked with Gyro Gearloose to create a robotic suit of armour. We first see Fenton in Gearloose Labs, when Launchpad McQuack comes there looking for Scrooge McDuck. Gyro is showing Scrooge the prototype for a monophonic rail, a train powered by sound. It gains too much power, flying off the rails and crashing into a window when Fenton bursts in, talking loudly. Launchpad and Dewey later seek Fenton's help to beat Mark Beaks's B.U.D.D.Y System in a car race. Fenton suggests the Gizmosuit, but Gyro insists it's not ready yet. Gyro sends Launchpad and Dewey to Fenton's laboratory in the bathroom, so Gyro won't have to deal with them. (Fenton's lab is in the bathroom because that's where Gyro feels Fenton's ideas belong.) Fenton initially suggests ways to improve Launchpad's car with Fenton's and Gyro's inventions, but Launchpad has come for tips on how to drive as safely as B.U.D.D.Y. Fenton enthusiastically applies himself to the task, writing out numerous index cards to stick on Launchpad's windshield. Launchpad is intimidated by the complicated notes, and becomes distracted by them when they blow off early in the race. After Launchpad loses the race, it is revealed that the B.U.D.D.Y System was stolen from Gyro Gearloose's plans for Lil' Bulb. Mark Beaks explains he found it on a public message board, meaning Gyro can't prosecute. It is revealed that Fenton had posted it, hoping he could crowdsource a solution to Gyro's inventions turning evil. Enraged, Gyro lunges at Fenton and fires him. Fenton and Launchpad reflect on how bad their day is, before Fenton sees that Lil' Bulb has turned evil yet again, and Scrooge, Gyro, Dewey, and Beaks are all in danger. Fenton calls the lab, activating the Gizmosuit over the phone with the passcode: 'Blathering blatherskite!' This summons the Gizmosuit to him, and Fenton becomes Gizmoduck. He saves Scrooge, Gyro, Dewey, and Beaks. When Lil Bulb drives Gizmoduck off the cliff, he is then saved by Launchpad. Inside the limo, Gizmoduck's helmet falls off, revealing his secret identity to Launchpad and Dewey. The ground beneath the car crumbles, and Gizmoduck saves them by discovering his helmet's propeller. Later, Gyro rehires Fenton and reveals that he's worked out that Fenton is Gizmoduck. Gyro gives Fenton permission to keep using the suit to beta test it and prove to Scrooge that it's idiot-proof. Appearance Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Fenton is a tall, brown duck with a tuft of feathers on top of his head. He wears a cream colored dress shirt and a purple tie. Gizmoduck As Gizmoduck, Fenton wears a suit of bulky white robotic armour with black arms and red highlights. It has a red shooting star logo on the chest that resembles the letter "G". The Gizmoduck armour is supported on a single wheel. It has a helmet with a purple visor. The only organic part of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera visible under it is his beak. Personality According to Francisco Angones, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is an optimistic, impossibly earnest, and brilliant young intern who wants what's best for everyone. Quotes Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera * 'Blathering blatherskite!' * 'I'm ready to prove my worth by aiding Mr. McQuack!' * 'Go, you bumblebee-like savant, go!' * 'I have so many ideas, but I try too hard, hoping at least one of them will stand out.' * 'I know we've had our differences, but now we must put them aside for the greater good of scientific endeavour!' Gizmoduck * 'Come on, suit! Do something!' * 'Call me...Gizmo''duuUUCK''!' * 'Woo-oo! I'm alive! This is awesome!' Appearances Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! Who is Gizmoduck?! (Not yet released) Behind the scenes Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is played by Lin-Manuel Miranda. In Ducktales (2017), Fenton is Latino. He is possibly of Puerto Rican descent, like his voice actor. In the original Ducktales series, Fenton Crackshell was an accountant. Category:Male Characters Category:Ducktales Reboot Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck